good luck amy
by greendude25
Summary: a very naughty amy
1. Chapter 1

amy duncan tossed and turned in her bed unable to sleep because of the horny feeling in her . amy has a secret fetish that nobody knows about which is she

loves futa girls and her daughter teddy just happened to be one. amy got out of her bed and slowly creeped down the stairs through the hall way into the

basement and into teddys room. teddy was on her bed . well this should be easy thought amy to herself. sadly amy couldnt do much without

teddy wakeing up so a simple blowjob was all she could have done. amy got on her knees and practically swallowed teddys 12 inches of man meat. god this

tastes so much better than bobs and its so much bigger. amy kept slurping and sucking teddys cock until she noticed teddys balls tighten up and she knew

she was about to cum. here comes breakfast thought amy. and in seconds 3 hard warm shots of teddys sperm were injected in amys mouth .amy swallowed

everydrop. thank god she didnt wake up thought amy. amy tip toed back up stairs and went back to bed


	2. Chapter 2

teddy woke up from her alarme clock and got up to get ready for school .teddy got up naked and went to the basement bathroom to piss. teddy lift the seat put her cock in her hand and pissed. when she was done she started to stroke her peniswhen she realized that she wasnt horny and her balls were empty. what the hell this never happened thought teddy . teddy just shrugged it off and got dressed to go upstairs to get breakfast. hi honey how did you sleep ? asked and you seem happy today. said teddy. amy blushed. heres your toast amy said trying to change the subject. when teddy went to go get the toast she smelled her moms breast. mom your breath smells jesus. said teddy . amy just blushed some more. 15 minutes later teddy left her house to go to school as she was walking she thought. i know what momss breath smelled like i know that smell well did she suck me off last night?ill ask her when i get home.


	3. Chapter 3

amy was at work working in the sperm donation lounge when a customer asked amy for help because he is haveing trouble what they all say

amy thought in her head so she took the man into a private room with a plastic cup pulled down his pants and started jerking him off. this whent on for about

fifteen minutes. wow u werent kidding thougt amy. about 5 minutes have passed and amy thought this was takeing to long so she started sucking him off 5

minutes later the man came in her mouth and amy spat it out in the cup. she got up and told the man have a nice day and went back to work...teddy just

got home and was horny as hell because someone stole her mourning jerk off. teddy went uptairs to the bathroom peed because its a pain haveing to pee

after your done with a erection and then took the lube from the secret hole in the cobered sprayed some on her 12 inch cock and went to town. she thought

about her mom amy when she bends over some times with a short skirt then she imageined the school nurse sucking her cock and deep throating it but

what made her cum so good was her favorite pornstar pissing .teddy had a major pissing fetish since she was 9 years teddy didnt masturbate this

mourning she had a large cumshot and it sprayed more than just the toilett it thought teddy instead of cleaning it up with a towl she decided to

lick it. shes tasted her semen before usually the sweet/salty taste. but now it was all sweet


	4. Chapter 4

Teddy was lying down on her bed thinking about her mother...in a sexual way. for some reason the past couple of months Teddy has been having sexual fantasies about her mom. Teddy was texting ivy when the thoughts of her mom flooded her mind.

Teddy took her hard penis out of her jeans and began to stroke it and think about her moms sexy features.

"oh mom , your breasts are so nice i want to cum all over them, your legs are the sooo hot especially in your tight jeans, you have a great body especially after having 5 kids, i want to have those sweet lips of yours wrapped around my cock and your beautiful blue eyes, i want to see them shine as i pound your pussy." whispered Teddy to her self.

Teddy stopped in confusion and opened her eyes when she felt something warm and goey on her hands.

teddy had came in mere moments at the thought of her mom and didnt even realise it.

Teddy grew a frown however.

"oh man the thought of having sex with her was so good...but she would never fuck her own daughter, especially with a dick that shouldnt even be their." teddy thought to herself. Teddy noticed that her cum was dripping down her hand and leg and was about to reach her bed but teddy hated cum stains on her bed so she liked all of her seed off her hand and even bent as far ash she could to suck the remaining seed from her cock.

once she had all the seed she had spewed in her mouth ,she swallowed and smiled.

"delicious as usual." thought teddy to herself.

then the sound of the house front door opened and closed with amy walking through the door.

"IM home!" she yelled.

" hey sweetie." said Bob watching tv on the couch.

"hey mom." said Gab and Pj also sitting on the couch.

"I had a long day at work im going to go take a shower just order pizza for supper." said Amy ,putting her purse on a chair and headed upstairs.

all three boys just mumbled a ok to her. Teddy heard amy saying she was taking a shower from her room and felt her cock start to get hard again and she smirked to herself.

"guess your not done just yet are you?" then teddy had a plan in her head. she got off her bed and made her way upstairs slowly not wanting to get the attention of the boys. she succesfully snuck past them while they were busy watching tv and made it upsatairs. once upstairs she snuck into gabs room and went in the closet.

the bathroom was right next to gabes room and gabe had carved a tiny peeking hole inside his closet that let people see inside the bathroom . Gab had made this hole with the intention to peep on his mother while she was either taking a shower or peeing. Teddy had found this hole on accident one day while cleaning Gabes closet but decided not to tell her parents about it just incase she ever wanted to catch her mom naked in the shower too.

When Teddy opened the closet she closed the closet door behind her just incase someone walked in on her. She had to take a few minutes to find the peeping hole as it was well hidden.

once she found it she looked inside and saw Amy undressing. Teddy then felt her cock get nice and heard in her jeans and was starting to get uncomfortably tight in it so she pulled it out and spat in her hands to use as lubricant.

"this is going to be fun." thought Teddy.


	5. Chapter 5

Amy had turned the hot water on and got in the shower. the sight of amy wet made Teddy practically drool like a baby as she was stroking her bent over in the shower and massaged her feet.

"oh man ,my job requires to much walking..." said Amy while rubbing her feet. Teddy never thought of it but receiving a foot job from her mom would be pretty hot. She then made a mental note to sneak into her parents room while they were asleep and jerk off infront of her moms feet. sure she might wake her up when her warm load is shot on her feet but teddy was sure she would have enough time to get out of the room and that amy might just blame Bob.

Amy then let go of rubbing her feet and sprayed some soap into her hand and started to wash her whole body starting with her breasts. Teddy was sure she was about to cum right then and there but Teddy did her best to hold her load in and she succeeded.

Amy scrubbed her arms ,sexy legs, stomach and ass with soap and then washed the soap off. then amy sprayed some more soap into her hand and proceeded to scrub her vagina . Amy's face turned to one of pure pleasure .

"oh yeah, i better scrub that dirty pussy mmmnm." Amy moaned in pleasure and Teddy resisted the urge to moan as well. Amy then lifted one leg in the air and spread her legs wide so she could finger herself even deeper. Amy was moaning loudly now.

"ohhhh FUCK YES!" luckily the sound of the shower running was loud so Amy could moan as loud as she wanted and no one would hear it .except for teddy of coarse.

Teddy couldnt believe the amazing show that is going on in front of her . she mentally cursed herself for not bringing her cell phone to film. she could get herself off for years on just these few moments of her mom in the shower .

Amy's face became one of pure started to pump her fingers inside her even faster, she had her mouth opened wide like she was ready to scream but nothing came out her body seemed frozen still. Teddy knew that look, her mom was about to cum. and teddy was right.

Amy then moaned loudly and pulled her fingers out of her pussy and for a few seconds an unknown liquid shot itself out of her pussy.

Teddy hoped it was pee thanks to her fetish but knew it was squirt amy's orgasm she panted heavily and then finished her shower by washing her hair. Teddy was dissapointed that the show was over but knew she was now able to cum. Teddy jerked her cock as hard as she could and remembered her mom leg in the air and spread wide open fingering her pussy till orgasm. the thought made teddy cum in seconds. she did however have to cover her mouth from moaning to loudly. Teddy's penis shot 4 large strings of thick white semen and all four of the shots landed on one of Gabes shirts. Teddy contemplated on cleaning it up but decided that Gabe does deserve some punishment once in a while.


	6. Chapter 6

when amy got out of the shower the door bell rang and bob opened the door to see the pizza man had had payed the pizza man and gave the pizza box to teddy.

"teddy be a dear and cut the pizza into slices and put it in plates,thanks." said bob.

Normally teddy would argue because she cuts the pizza into slices all the time. But this time she had a dirty thought.

Teddy had walked into the kitchen and closed the door behind her . she got a knife and cut the pizza into slices then she looked through the kitchen window

and saw that Bob,amy,gabe and Pj were all focused on the soccer game on tv.

"perfect ." thought teddy to herself. Teddy then unzipped her jeans and pulled her cock out. she gave it a few strokes to atleast get it semi hard.

when she got hard teddy then took slices of pizza and wrapped the slice around her cock and began to stroke it on her cock a few times. she did this for every slice except for the two slices she kept for herself.

when Teddy got out of the kitchen holding multiple plates of pizzas gabe made a snarky comment.

"my god what took so long ,did you get lost in their?" Teddy just gave him a annoyed smile and put the plates on the living room table although teddy kept the two cock free slices for herself.

she sat on the rocking chair and just watched . her family took bites and swallowed their slices Gabe was the first to say something.

"hmm it taste really good today for some reason."

"yeah i agree." said Bob.

"mmmn this is the most delicious pizza i have ever had." said Amy. Teddy got hard and it was slowly showing through her jeans.

she quickly got up and went downstairs to her closed the sliding door behind her. she put the pizza down and pulled her cock out of her tight jeans.

"oh man that got me so hard." said Teddy. Normally teddy would start masturbating but she had masturbated a lot today and only had enough energy and cum for one more jerk off session and she was saving it for something tonight.

*later that evening*

Teddy had passed the rest of the day by watching tv in her room, texting Ivy, and surfing the web on her computer. however she found little enjoyment from all these activities because her cock was aching for its sweet midnight treat Teddy was planning for.

luckily it was 10:30 pm and teddy knew her family always did the same things every night, Gabe was playing videogames in his room, Pj was in his room playing guitar, her dad was out at the bar and her mom was asleep. and when teddy was little Amy always told her if she had a problem at night to always go see her dad. she never understood what that meant at first but eventually teddy learned that her mom always slept fully nude.

Teddy walked up the stairs to her moms room, fully naked. Teddy was very kinky and the thought of getting caught naked got her extremely horny.

Teddy didnt even try sneaking through the hallways and into her moms room Gabe never leaves his room when he plays videogames ontop of that he plays at full volume. Pj's horrible singing skills drowns out most of the sounds of the house and Amy was a incredibly heavy sleeper.

Teddy opened her parents room door and walked in and closed it slowly just incase. The minute she was inside her erection shot saw her mother ,covers off, fully naked and in deep sleep.

"oh this is going to be fun." said teddy to herself.


End file.
